The present disclosure is directed to airflow measuring devices. More particularly, it is directed to a system and a method for measuring airflow in a building.
Controlling airflow in a building in regard to both volume and temperature is important for the comfort and wellbeing of the occupants of the building. Heating and cooling a building necessarily involves significant energy costs. Present techniques for monitoring and/or controlling airflow in a building employ airflow measuring devices having limitations on their accuracy. These can impact the comfort of the building occupants, as well as the costs for heating and cooling the building.
It would be desirable to provide a mass airflow measuring system, including a sensor assembly which is adapted to be placed in an air passageway, which system is more accurate than what is currently available. It would also be desirable to provide a mass airflow measuring system with components which are easily extruded and molded so as to create an inexpensive mass airflow measuring system.